


New Year

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino doesn't have a place in his mom's home anymore so he's got no choice but to end New Year's day alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers have minds of their own. Wrote this one on a whim after my friend told me about the recent Baystorm on how Nino had to go home on New Year because he's got no place in his mom's house anymore. Poor baby. :(

It was New Year’s Day and he was definitely having fun at his mother’s house. It’s been a long time since they’ve spent a whole day together and he was thankful that he’s finally having his short vacation. Although his mom’s already moved houses, it was still in an area with easy access from him. Nino loves his mom so much that he’d make sure to spend important days with her like this.

The day was filled with laughter and food and his older sister also made a sudden visit. They were finally complete for once which rarely happens in a year. But as much as he loved being with his family, sometimes luck wasn’t on his side.

“I don’t think we can all fit here.” His mom suddenly said and Nino understood. They weren’t counting on his sister to come with her family and the kids were more important than him.

“I’m just going to go home later.” Nino suggested with a smile that was very much like him. Even if he was being inconvenienced, it was fine if it was for his family.

Nino’s mom looked apologetic and sad. He picked up on this really quickly and had his arm around her shoulder in an instant.

“It’s okay, mom. I’ll be fine. I’ll call tomorrow morning.” He grinned. “These cute little kids need a place to sleep.” He added, crouching down and squeezing his niece’s chubby cheeks.

“Are you sure? It’s New Year’s day. I don’t want you to be alone.” His mom voiced out her concerns. Nino shook his head.

“I’ll be fine, mom. Don’t worry about me.” He said. Nino could see his older sister in his peripheral view and knew he was getting that patronizing stare. Really, his family were such emotional babies.

By 11 pm, he bid everyone goodbye and left his mom’s house. He wasn’t expecting to leave but he didn’t have a place there anymore. Again, he was alone on New Year ‘s day. He told his mother that he’ll be fine and he wanted to be but it’s hard when he kept driving by people with their friends on the street, having fun.

‘Maybe Aiba-san’s free.’ He thought as he arrived at his own house. After he’s made himself comfortable on the couch, he whipped his phone out and started contacting people, starting with the members.

Every call was a failed attempt as everyone was spending the day with their families: Aiba was back at Chiba, MatsuJun and Sho were stuck in their respective family dinners and somehow, he couldn’t reach Ohno.

He sighed and stared at some of the numbers stored on his phone but decided not to call anyone since it was already 15 minutes to 12 midnight anyway. New Year’s day will be over soon.

Nino opened a can of beer and said to himself, “Happy new year.” He laughed at how stupid that sounded. He felt like he was channelling his inner Matsumoto Jun, already talking to himself. He was just about to get his DS out when he heard a buzz on the door.

He glanced at the clock, 5 minutes before 12. He was pretty sure he didn’t order pizza or anything else for that matter. Cautiously, he went to the door, making sure that he wore a cap over his head so as to slightly hide his face.

Another buzz and a knock was heard before he grabbed the door knob and said “Yes? Who is it?” only opening the door a little to peek outside.

“It’s really cold out here, Nino, so if you could just let me in.”

Nino blinked as he looked up from where he was hidden behind his cap and sure enough, Ohno Satoshi was outside his door, holding a bunch of bags on his hand. What was Ohno doing at his home during this time of night? Why was he standing outside the cold? What is going on? Why wasn’t Ohno with his family? Ohno stared back at him and finally frowned.

“Are you going to let me in or should I just go home?”

Nino blinked again and finally opened the door to let the guy in. “Riida.” He finally voiced out his surprise as Ohno walked past him and into his house, going straight to the kitchen. “Wha—what are you doing here?”

“It’s still January 1 right?” Ohno started to say as he glanced at the clock and saw that it was still 3 minutes before 12 midnight. He let out a relieved sigh as he placed all the things he bought on the kitchen counter; there were sashimi, curry, a bunch of other food and booze. “I was rushing so I thought I wouldn’t make it.” He laughed.

Nino stared at him as he watched Ohno prepare some food. “You didn’t answer my question, Oh-chan. What are you doing here?” He asked again.

Ohno continued to do his thing and shrugged as he answered. “My mom called your mom to greet her a happy new year and I caught news that you went home. So I told my mom that I didn’t want you to end this day alone and she—”

His sentence was cut short when he was hit roughly on the back of the head by a force that he knew all too well. Ohno laughed quietly and was about to turn around but he was held in place by Nino.

“Don’t you dare turn around.” Nino said with a small sniff and Ohno knew he was tearing up. “You’re just…” His voice faded as he squeezed Ohno’s arm tightly. “I hate you.” He said. For someone who thinks that his family were such emotional babies, he was being one too—it must really run in their blood.

“I know.” Ohno continued to laugh and finally, he was able to turn around and face Nino who was looking down at his feet. “I couldn’t just leave my Nino alone, could I?” He smiled.

Nino hit him again before finally pulling him roughly for a hug, burying his face on Ohno’s hair. Ohno patted Nino’s head like he was a child. “This is why you’re my favourite.” Nino quipped. He pulled away, tugging Ohno’s lips to his, suddenly kissing him like never before.

Ohno was giggling to himself in the middle of the kiss and was smacked again as it ended. “You’re such a little kid.” He said. Nino only ignored him. “Happy new year.”

“It’s January 2.” Nino deadpanned him but finally smiled as Ohno stared at him, unamused. “I mean, fine, happy new year.” He laughed.

Ohno returned to what he was doing, preparing some food while Nino made his way back to the couch. As he stared at Ohno’s back, he thought that maybe he didn’t run out of luck after all. :)


End file.
